


Day 4: Loud Sex

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Art, Bottom Lio Fotia, Bottoming from the Top, Digital Art, Fanart, Loud Sex, M/M, Riding, Top Galo Thymos, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio rides Galo. The neighbors hate them.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Day 4: Loud Sex

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2kJlwJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Lio tries to be courteous. Galo just goes for it.


End file.
